1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to compounds and compositions thereof having effective demulsifying characteristics. More particularly, this invention is directed to additive compounds prepared by esterification of ether capped alcohols, and in particular alkoxy polyalkylene glycols capped with organic acids. These compounds have been found to be highly useful in hydrocarbyl lubricants.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The chemistry on esters of alkoxy-terminated polyalkylene glycols is well established and thus well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,585, which relates to a process for esterifying secondary alkanols with carboxylic acids. Such esters are most often described in the art as surface active agents having application as emulsifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,734 discloses the use of high molecular weight non-ether capped derivatives of block copolymers of ethylene oxide and 1,2-propylene oxide as demulsifiers for crude oil emulsions and U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,585 discloses a method of preparing ether alcohols and thereafter esterifying with an acid catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,382 discloses the use of polyoxyalkalene ethers as demulsifiers in liquid hydrocarbon fuels. It is well known in the art that such disclosures due to the specificity of the additives and the compositions thereof in terms of their application for functionality are not indicative of whether such additives will function in like manner in any other compositions. A compound may be an emulsifier in a fuel and a demulsifier in an oil or vice versa or have no application at all in another composition. It is believed, therefore, that the instant invention is novel and patentable over the prior art. No prior art known to applicant discloses the use of esters of ether capped alcohols as demulsifier agents in lubricants.